Various techniques including a technique to limit current supply control on the basis of a temperature detected with a temperature sensor have been proposed to protect switching elements from overheating. A driver circuit which performs overheat protection or the like on the basis of temperature information on a semiconductor switching element, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-136061 is known.